Backpack (PvZO)
The backpack is an icon that holds the player's content, which is divided into 4 sections. This page will show all the obtainables that are given in Plants vs. Zombies Online. The player can only hold up to 800 item slots at a time. Tier Puzzle Pieces TBA Equipments Equipments are used to increase plant's basic stats. There are 6 types of equipments. All equipments have rarities: White, Green, Blue, Purple, Gold and the player can use Upgrade Materials to upgrade his/her materials' rarities. The player can also use Equipment Materials to upgrade Gold equipments up to Earth (1-star), Ocean (2-star), ??? (3-star), ??? (4-star), ??? (5-star), ??? (6-star), ??? (7-star), ??? (8-star), ??? (9-star) and ??? (10-star). * * * * * * Materials Plant Puzzle Pieces The Puzzle Pieces are required for upgrading more stars for the corresponding plant at Player's House > The Scale. Can also be used to create a plant instantly in its lowest star/moon rarity with an amount of its Puzzle Pieces combined (A 1-star plant can be created from 30 Plant Puzzle Pieces, 2-star plant can be created from 90 Plant Puzzle Pieces, a 3-star plant can be created from 240 Plant Puzzle Pieces and a 4-star plant can be created from 480 Plant Puzzle Pieces). You can see information about the plants in its lowest star/moon rarity here. Common Uncommon Rare Epic Legendary Best Others * Costume Crystal - Use these to buy new plants' costumes and upgrade them at Player's House > Changing Room. * Blender Parts - Beautiful and practical machine parts, can be used to upgrade the "Energy Creator" in the arsenal. (Which produces free futuristic equipment for the energy blender every day) * White Upgrade Material - Used to obtain white equipments, obtained by raiding levels 1-15 in the Road of Trial. * Green Upgrade Material - Used to upgrade into green equipments, obtained by raiding levels 16-30 in the Road of Trial. * Blue Upgrade Material - Used to upgrade into blue equipments, obtained by raiding levels 31-45 in the Road of Trial. * Purple Upgrade Material - Used to upgrade into purple equipments, obtained by raiding levels 46-60 in the Road of Trial. * Yellow Upgrade Material - Used to upgrade into yellow equipments, obtained by raiding levels 61-75 in the Road of Trial. * 1-star Equipment Material - Used to upgrade into 1-star advanced equipments, obtained by raiding levels 76-90 in the Road of Trial. * Energy - Can be used to fill little energy into the Blender. * Costume Essence - Can be used to activate rare plant costumes in Player's House > Changing Room. * 1-Moon Star Soul - A required material for awakening 5-star plants to 1-moon plants. * 2-Moon Star Soul - A required material for awakening 1-moon plants to 2-moon plants. * 3-Moon Star Soul - A required material for awakening 2-moon plants to 3-moon plants. * Star Soul - Can be used for awakening moon plants of all kinds. * Scrubbing Potion - Regular potion used to scrub plants, which gains plants upgrades in the Washing Machine. * Levelled Scrubbing Potion - Levelled potion used to scrub plants, which is more effective than the regular one. * Tower Defense Key - Collect more keys to unlock Normal Mode levels on the main path. * Ordinary Sand - Material used to create experiment bottles in the Laboratory. * Level 1 Sand - Material used to create experiment bottles in the Laboratory. * Ordinary Bone - Material used to create experiment bottles in the Laboratory. * Ordinary Headdress - Material used to create experiment bottles in the Laboratory. * Ordinary Cowboy Hat - Material used to create experiment bottles in the Laboratory. * Ordinary Star - Material used to create experiment bottles in the Laboratory. * Energy Crystal - Used to upgrade fruits from Level 1-10 which gives your plants more power in Player's House > Fruits. * Green Energy Crystal - Used to upgrade Level 10+ fruits. * Blue Energy Crystal - Used to upgrade Level 10+ fruits. * Purple Energy Crystal - Used to upgrade Level 10+ fruits. * Plant Essence - Important material for altering and evolving plant genes in Player's House > Gene. Place to obtain: Player's House > Gene > Gene Trial. * Golden Liquid - After use, gain a Golden Liquid in the Nutrition Room. Can be used to exchange with orange and gold reagents. (Can be used after the "Nutrition Room" unlocks in Town level 22.) TBA Consumables Currencies These consumables can be used to exchange into redeem rewards, or can be used as required materials for certain actions. * Plant Coin - Can be exchanged in Magical Exchange for Plant Puzzle Pieces. Can only be obtained through recycling Plant Puzzle Pieces or participating in the Daily Quiz. * Magical Plant Coin - Can be exchanged in Magical Exchanged for Rarity 3 Plant Puzzle Pieces or rarer ones. Can only be obtained through activities. * Advanced Fertilizer - Can be used in the Zen Garden for Sunflower fertiliztion, yield increased by 2.5 times and the effective time of 4 inches. * Golden Watering Can - Using this in the Zen Garden, you can make plants to accelerate for 4 hours. Can be obtained through purchasing with 20 gems or through activities. * Ordinary Fertilizer - Use this in the Zen Garden for Sunflower fertilization, yield increased by 1 time and the effective time of 4 inches. * Intermediate Fertilizer - Use this in the Zen Garden for Sunflower fertilization, yield increased by 1.5 times and the effective time of 4 inches. * Premium Fertilizer - Use this in the Zen Garden for Sunflower fertilization, yield increased by 4 times and the effective time of 4 inches. * Dandelion Seed - Use this to grow the Dandelion in the Zen Garden, which will give you 200000 coins when fully-grown. * Small Experience Beans - Increase plant experience by 10000 points. * Experience Beans - Increase plant experience by 50000 points. * Big Experience Beans - Increases plant experience by 200000 points. * Time Coin - Exchange this in Time Travel for good stuffs. * Adventure Medal - Reward for brave and honor in the Zombie Island, can be exchanged in the Zombie Island for redeem reward. * Brave Medal - The pleasure of the Arena proves that you can exchange for rewards at the Arena's redeemable store. * Puzzle Point - An amount of these can be used to finish any specific Plant Puzzle Piece in any Plant Puzzle. Can be obtained through the Road of Trial and participating in activities. * 4-star Treasure Map - Use this 4-star treasure map to participate in Treasure Hunt to get x50000 gold coins, x8 1-star Chlorophyll, x20 Scrubbing Potion * 5-star Treasure Map - Use this 5-star treasure map to participate in Treasure Hunt to get x600000 gold coins, x10 1-star Chlorophyll, x4 Zombie Puzzle Piece Chest * Medal of Honor - A proof of your honor in Alliance, can be used to exchange for rewards in the Alliance store. * 1-star Chlorophyll - Plant fortifying material, used to fortify a 1-star plant with a 100% chance of success. Left-click to synthesize into higher levels of chlorophyll. * 2-star Chlorophyll - Plant fortifying material, used to fortify a 2-star plant with a 100% chance of success. Left-click to synthesize into higher levels of chlorophyll. * 3-star Chlorophyll - Plant fortifying material, used to fortify a 3-star plant with a 100% chance of success. Left-click to synthesize into higher levels of chlorophyll. * 4-star Chlorophyll - Plant fortifying material, used to fortify a 4-star plant with a 100% chance of success. Left-click to synthesize into higher levels of chlorophyll. * 5-star Chlorophyll - Plant fortifying material, used to fortify a 5-star plant with a 100% chance of success. * Plant Exchange Voucher - Dark technology of swapping 2 plants' stats with eachother, can be used at the Player's House. * Primary Cultivate Liquid - Increase your zombie 10 EXP. * Intermediate Cultivate Liquid - Increase your zombie 50 EXP. * Advanced Cultivate Liquid - Increase your zombie 250 EXP. Treasures These consumables can be used instantly for precious rewards. * Waste Newspaper - Although it is worthless, but can still be sold for some money! Sales give 1000 gold coins each. * Plant Cap - A bottle cap with a plant badge, will anyone spend money on it? Sales give 2500 gold coins each. * Plant Domino - Exquisite dominoes, seems very valuable! Sales give 5000 gold coins each. * Cross - Sell this cross with a gem on it and you will be rich! Sales give 10000 gold coins each. * Thanksgiving Greeting Card - Exquisite Thanksgiving Greeting Cards, exchanging it into gold coins will worth a lot of money! Sales get 50000 gold coins each. * Equipment Pack - Open to get x30 Energy Crystals, x10 Blender Parts. * New Legendary Chest - For challenging the world boss, it is rumored that you can obtain rare plants and Magical Plant Coins (Each time you open will earn you 3 random items) * Mysterious Puzzle Piece Bag - Open to get 1 random Legendary/Rare Puzzle Piece * Space War Medal - Obtained from the Space War mini-game event (the one that you have to control a Peashooter in a spaceship). Click to use, choose a reward: **Costume Crystal x5 **Energy Crystal x10 **Plant Essence x30 **Gold Coin x100000 * Magic Hat - The magician himself does not know what to do... Choose a reward: **Mysterious Puzzle Piece Bag x5 **Squash Puzzle Piece x5 **Pepper-pult Puzzle Piece x5 **Nitration Mushroom Puzzle Piece x5 * Piece Rare Zombies - Click to use, choose a reward: **Drinking Zombie Puzzle Piece x1 **Qigong Zombie Puzzle Piece x1 * Ordinary Zombie Chest - Click to use, choose a reward: **Monk Zombie Puzzle Piece x1 **Blew Zombie Puzzle Piece x1 **Swordsman Zombie Puzzle Piece x1 **Torch Kongfu Zombie Puzzle Piece x1 * Zombie Puzzle Piece Chest - Give a good random Zombie Puzzle Piece after use. * Rare Puzzle Piece Bag - Click to use, choose a reward: **Sea Anemone Puzzle Piece x1 **E.M.Peach Puzzle Piece x1 **Hurrikale Puzzle Piece x1 **Litchi Puzzle Piece x1 * Rare Puzzle Piece Bag - Click to use, choose a reward: **Squash Puzzle Piece x1 **Pepper-pult Puzzle Piece x1 **Acid Lemon Puzzle Piece x1 **Coconut Cannon Puzzle Piece x1 * Zombie Material Bag - Click to use, choose a reward: **Equipment Puzzle Piece x2000 **Advanced Cultivate Liquid x4 **Ordinary Capturing Device x1 * Equipment Puzzle Piece Chest - Use this to earn 1000 Equipment Puzzle Pieces, with a 25% chance of an additional 1000. * White Radish Gift Box - Open to get a random number of White Radish Puzzle Pieces or Magical Plant Coins. There is a chance to instantly get this Best rarity plant - White Radish (3 stars). * Top Nutrition Card Pack - Open to get 15 Top Nutrition Cards, along with 1 million gold coins. * Blender Parts Pack * Laba Porridge - Drink the steaming Laba Porridge to immediately recover 80 Combat Energy. Also have the chance to obtain Jalapeno (Epic), Starfish (Epic), Pepper-pult (Legendary), Guacodile (Epic) or other rewards. * Golden Pumpkin Lantern - A Golden Pumpkin Lantern, must have a lot of good things when opened! Click to use, randomly obtain Advanced Scrubbing Potion, Energy Crystal, Plant Essence and other rewards. * Silver Pumpkin Lantern - Silver shiny pumpkin lanterns, looks like it is worth a lot of money. Click to use, randomly obtain Costume Crystals, Soil, Plant Coins and other rewards. * Zombie Island Chest - Zombie Island clearance reward, use to get a random item. Instant-use These consumables can be used instantly to cause certain effects. * Bandage - Restore all plants' health after use. * Acceleration Card - Speed up the troops' marching speed. Each use can reduce the remaining time of the march by 10% and can be reused. Cannot be used when the march is less than 15 seconds. * Brewery Redemption Ticket - Can be used to buy 1 free Experience Bean in the Bar, so happy! * Top-Level Nutrition Card - Can be used in the Nutrition Room to call for a Golden Liquid and the top nutritionist (Squash), so happy! * Daily Experience Card (Day X) - Can be used in the Zen Garden every 24 hours for yield-collecting automatically. If you have already purchased it, you can sell to get 10000 gold coins. * Sweet Experience Card (Day X) - Can be used in the Zen Garden every 24 hours for yield-collecting automatically. If you have already purchased it, you can sell to get 100000 gold coins. * Ice and Snow (X days) - Special town figure. After daily registration, you can receive 7 Costume Crystals from the Daily Benefits. Duration: X days. * The Wizard of Oz (X days) - Special town figure. After daily registration, you can receive 50 Combat Energy (required to fight in Adventure Mode) from the Daily Benefits. Duration: X days. * Happy New Year (X days) - Special town figure. After daily registration, you can receive 10 Energy Beans from the Daily Benefits. Duration: X days. * Mine Relocation Card - The use of this will move your town figure to a random location of the current map. * Advanced Mine Relocation Card - The use of this will move your town figure to a specific location on the map. Click on the place you want to move into to move it there. * Speaker - What? The whole world could hear your voice. Allows you to chat longer. * Replenishment Card - Fantastic replenishment cards, these will cover the number of days this month's daily reward. * Sun VIP Card (X Days) - After use, you will be given Sun VIP privilege for X days. Cannot be used with other VIPs at the same time. * Wealth VIP Card (X Days) - After use, you will be given Wealth VIP privilege for X days. Cannot be used with other VIPs at the same time. * Normal Mode Privilege Card (X Days) - After use, you will be given X days of Normal Mode privilege. Multiple days of use can be superimposed. * Town Reconstruction - After use the town can be restored back to 100 (Use once every 10 minutes) * Warrior - Protect the town 12 hours from war or attack (Troops that are currently sent off are invalid) * Advanced Warrior - Protect the town 72 hours from war or attack (Troops that are currently sent off are invalid) * Memory Card - Used to inherit Normal Mode (Advanced) last week's points. * Name Card - Use the "Name Card" to change your gender and name, a brand new name to open a new start! * Guild Name Card - Use the "Guild Name Card" to change the name of your guild, available only when you are the guild leader! * Storage Basket - Specify an already activated plant that is equipped with rare costume to recover all of its materials. * Investigation - In the process of plant operations, can be used to detect the real-time occupation time of playgrounds and circuses in Mine. * Guild Contract - Create a guild with this contract, gather love for plant partners everywhere. * Small Combat Energy Potion - After use, increase 20 points of Combat Energy. * Combat Energy Potion - After use, increase 50 points of Combat Energy. Plant Costumes TBA Event-exclusive * Adventure Torch - Increase the chance of a large plant adventure in the event! * Telescope - Required to refresh the adventure map and find where you want to go in the event. * Small Gun - Required for the Coconut Cannon event. Hitting zombies will earn you at least 30 points, with a chance for a critical score of 35/40 points * Insecticide - Can be active, used for Dave's Labor Day activities. * Seashell - During the Word Spell event under the East Sea Dragon Palace event, there will be chances that these can be dropped, can be linked from the Daily Missions to collect all kinds of words. * Marigold - In the Blover event, use a marigold, the Blover will blow. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online items